Rain On Your Charade/Gallery
Screenshots Balloon's Note.png|Balloon's Note Balloon_innocent_smile.png|Balloon listens to OJ feeling very uneasy and nervous, but also hopeful to be forgiven... Balloon_cry.png|..But this didn't happen and nowadays Balloon cries because nobody really cares for him. 11224557 993229144045193 2282186644060019360 o.png|But Suitcase does. Balloon_hoping_to_not_be_elim.png|Balloon in the bottom 3. Nickel is not amused.png|Nickel's weird face 11807163 991981597503281 126185123882765715 o.png Poor Soap.PNG|Soap's 2nd Weird Face SoapPlz.PNG|Soap eliminating herself Snapshot - 424.png|MePhone4 recalls being sued for locking innocent people in the closet of Hotel OJ….. Snapshot - 425.png|….being sent to court…. Snapshot - 426.png|…spending some time in jail…. Snapshot - 427.png|…and finally, being sneezed on and malfunctioning. Challenge Ideas.png|MePhone4 Thinking of random challenge ideas Image12.png Taco is back.png Image16.png II Season 2 Ep 9.jpg|Inanimate Insanity 2 Episode 9's picture I made little cards.png|Toilet's drawings Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.32.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-02 at 1.png|All i want... Is to HELP! Marshmellow lost her bottlecap collection.png|Marshmallow... lost her bottlecap collection! :O NOT FILLER.png|WE MUST FIND THE BOTTLECAPS! Me Derp.PNG Screenshot 3-0.png|Notice the weird face on this screenshot Screenshot 4.png Nick.png Screenshot 2.png Sop10000000.PNG Soapsreactionepi9.PNG Meeple Mario Pose.jpg|MePhone4 doing a Mario pose|link=Rain On Your Charade Image14.jpg Image10.jpg Image16.jpg Image7.jpg Image9.jpg|Soap gets slapped by Microphone Image20.jpg Image17.jpg Image6.jpg Image52.jpg Image3.png Image1.png Image13.png 11542118 983021348399306 6065885225031042332 n.png 11701149 974826065885501 9149656924260659720 n.png friendship___ii_by_lehnnyface-d9qgxlo.png S2e9 suitcase dock.png S2e9 bomb, oj, paper and balloon.png S2e9 bomb and paper.png S2e9 i just, uh, figured i'd, uh-.png S2e9 how long are you planning on pacing back and forth here?.png S2e9 maybe, you'll change your mind?.png S2e9 i, uh, think that maybe we could... talk it over?.png S2e9 i just figured i'd pop by....png S2e9 hey, oj.png S2e9 there was a time i thought i needed their approval.png S2e9 wouldn't watch again- wait, approval? that sounded a little off 2.png S2e9 wouldn't watch again- wait, approval? that sounded a little off.png S2e9 plus, the sunset's nice.png S2e9 good talk. yeah.png S2e9 good talk.png S2e9 listen, when we suggested that you steal the battery and everything, i didn't want to make you uncomfortable. it's just- 2.png S2e9 listen, when we suggested that you steal the battery and everything, i didn't want to make you uncomfortable. it's just-.png S2e9 at least, i think so.png S2e9 why are you sitting here all by yourself?.png S2e9 suitcase reflection sadly.png S2e9 i still do, mine's sort of the caretaker now. but it's mostly in the past 2.png S2e9 i still do, mine's sort of the caretaker now. but it's mostly in the past.png S2e9 i can understand that it was a game and what you did, it's not all there is to you 2.png S2e9 i can understand that it was a game and what you did, it's not all there is to you.png S2e9 because you got away from it?.png S2e9 oj.png S2e9 the show can put this.. pressure on people.png S2e9 it was all in the game, oj.png S2e9 you've gotta be real with me here.png S2e9 salt pepper, balloon, bomb, oj and pickle.png S2e9 salt and pepper.png S2e9 take this.png S2e9 you have a brand new opportunity to meet people now.png S2e9 you've only done all these things with them.png S2e9 if you never give anyone else a chance.png S2e9 it's gotta be you!.png S2e9 it's you guys! we collected lemons, we stood on a cliff 2.png S2e9 it's you guys! we collected lemons, we stood on a cliff.png S2e9 they didn't play a game.png S2e9 i still do, mine's sort of the caretaker now. but it's mostly in the past 2.png S2e9 i still do, mine's sort of the caretaker now. but it's mostly in the past.png S2e9 i can understand that it was a game and what you did, it's not all there is to you 2.png S2e9 i can understand that it was a game and what you did, it's not all there is to you.png S2e9 because you got away from it?.png S2e9 oj.png S2e9 the show can put this.. pressure on people.png S2e9 it was all in the game, oj.png S2e9 you've gotta be real with me here.png S2e9 salt and pepper.png S2e9 i know nickel comes off as strong sometimes.png S2e9 stressed that any second, someone was gonna jump out and scream in my face 2.png S2e9 stressed that any second, someone was gonna jump out and scream in my face.png S2e9 listen, when we suggested that you steal the battery and everything, i didn't want to make you uncomfortable. it's just- 3.png S2e9 hey, no problem.png S2e9 thanks for helping me with this mic.png S2e9 balloon and suitcase.png S2e9 otherwise, no one will.png S2e9 balloon.png S2e9 but... i don't want to.png S2e9 how it feels to be diluted.png S2e9 i'm not a really big fan of the rain.png S2e9 but almost all these guys bomb, pickle, pepper, the other one 2.png S2e9 but almost all these guys bomb, pickle, pepper, the other one.png S2e9 take this.png S2e9 microphone.png S2e9 soap.png S2e9 like i'm about to do now!.png S2e9 everyone's opinion matters.png S2e9 i wish i started talking to you a lot earlier.png S2e9 but i realized you can scrub as hard as you want.png S2e9 a spider crawling on my back waiting to bite me 2.png S2e9 a spider crawling on my back waiting to bite me.png S2e9 this urge to clean is like a bizarre defense mechanism 2.png S2e9 this urge to clean is like a bizarre defense mechanism.png S2e9 hard to reach places.png S2e9 show the votes.png S2e9 balloon 2.png S2e9 nickel.png S2e9 soap 2.png S2e9 it's down to.png S2e9 starfruit was an attention hog anyway.png S2e9 baseball (194) knife (505) suitcase (706) and microphone (486).png S2e9 mephone4, mepad and toilet.png S2e9 nooo!.png S2e9 mephone4 blows the cards away.png S2e9 you like 'em?.png S2e9 and everything.png S2e9 that's right!.png S2e9 would like to pitch in and show the votes today.png S2e9 i'm just gonna scalp that ticket online!.png S2e9 those are hard to come by!.png S2e9 the prizes are concert tickets to spoiled lemon.png S2e9 i have failed you.png S2e9 have you gone over your sarcasm notes lately?.png S2e9 welcome to elimination time!.png S2e9 and when I'm feeling down-.png S2e9 i can't give it up now.png S2e9 actually, my mistake.png S2e9 oh....png S2e9 exactly what they deserve.png S2e9 i'd do it.png S2e9 someone clean his hardware!.png S2e9 there must be a mistake!.png S2e9 grand slams 9.png S2e9 baseball (194) microphone (486) knife (505) suitcase (706) balloon (1063) nickel (1731) and soap (2663).png II Rain On Your Charade Screenshot Balloon Watch.png II Rain On Your Charade Screenshot Loading Votes.png S2e9 as you wish....png S2e9 iiiit'ss noooot fiiillleerr... 2.png S2e9 iiiit'ss noooot fiiillleerr....png S2e9 it's not filler....png S2e9 oh, you're saying this is filler!.png S2e9 i was sued, tried in court, jailed, brutally sneezed on 3.png S2e9 i was sued, tried in court, jailed, brutally sneezed on 2.png S2e9 i was sued, tried in court, jailed, brutally sneezed on.png S2e9 i've been thrown way off schedule.png S2e9 you're gonna have to forgive me.png S2e9 i got a little tired of that.png S2e9 waaaaaah....png S2e9 i thought you were going to do that thing.png S2e9 and mic.png S2e9 just remember who your true friends are, suitcase 2.png S2e9 just remember who your true friends are, suitcase.png S2e9 you're still here?.png S2e9 the viewers are carnivorous wolves, they will eat you at the slightest act of rudeness 2.png S2e9 the viewers are carnivorous wolves, they will eat you at the slightest act of rudeness.png S2e9 those are the words of an independent thinker alright.png S2e9 yep... whatever you say....png S2e9 grand slams 11.png S2e9 look!.png S2e9 i don't even have a--.png S2e9 lightbulb, test tube, fan and paintbrush.png S2e9 marshmallow... uh... lost her bottle cap collection! 2.png S2e9 marshmallow... uh... lost her bottle cap collection!.png S2e9 grand slams 10.png S2e9 aaall of this... you're saying this is all filler? 2.png S2e9 aaall of this... you're saying this is all filler?.png S2e9 so right now....png S2e9 i don't think it means a darn thing!.png S2e9 this isn't filler after all...png S2e9 i'm thinking maybe you know, maybe....png S2e9 so eh, you give and take.png S2e9 didn't you notice he ditched us for the last two challenges?.png S2e9 sure he does.png S2e9 i'm trying to figure out why mephone just blew us off back there.png S2e9 microphone walks into perilous forest.png S2e9 and you're all done....png S2e9 what do you guys think it will-.png S2e9 now to think of a challenge....png S2e9 what are you doing here, taco?!.png S2e9 microphone and taco.png S2e9 mepad, mephone4 and toilet.png S2e9 marshmallow, paintbrush, test tube, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png S2e9 stop! what do you want?.png S2e9 microphone 4.png S2e9 i may be loud.png S2e9 but they have to understand and i sometimes pull through.png S2e9 today i accidentally lost the triathalon.png S2e9 microphone 3.png S2e9 you're a book!.png S2e9 but hey.png S2e9 nothing much else to say.png S2e9 for some reason, soap got kicked out today.png S2e9 dear mic's diary.png S2e9 microphone diary.png S2e9 microphone 2.png S2e9 microphone walking through perilous forest.png S2e9 look at that!.png S2e9 what's around us is changing.png S2e9 what?.png S2e9 i mean, that's what i'd do.png S2e9 microphone 8.png S2e9 yeah? and what will it cost me?.png S2e9 that's where i come into play.png S2e9 yours truly.png S2e9 microphone 7.png S2e9 microphone 6.png S2e9 microphone, you're loose canon. a wild card.png S2e9 what did you ju-.png S2e9 now listen to the story of just how irritatingly pathetic you are.png S2e9 microphone 5.png S2e9 microphone, sit down.png Tacosittingwithtea.jpeg Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Galleries